In the related art, for example, a torque rod as disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known. That is, the torque rod in the related art includes a first elastic bush connected to a vibration generator, a second elastic bush connected to a vibration receiver, and an actuator installed between the first elastic bush and the second elastic bush. The actuator attenuates and absorbs an input vibration by causing a cylindrical movable element to reciprocate so as to move close to or move away from the first elastic bush and the second elastic bush in response to the input vibration. The torque rod in the related art further includes a case body including a first accommodation portion whose interior accommodates the first elastic bush, a second accommodation portion whose interior accommodates the second elastic bush, and a third accommodation portion which is installed between the first accommodation portion and the second accommodation portion and whose interior accommodates the actuator. Furthermore, according to the torque rod in the related art, inside the movable element, the actuator includes a support shaft extending along a reciprocating direction of the movable element.